Mario
Después de Hyper Bomberman x, Shadic y MetagrossYT se quedaron pensando en cual va hacer el destino de los distintos personajes que han visto pero cada uno tendra una decision diferente MetagrossYT: Los humanos parecen muy debiles y con tanta maldad que hemos visto ya es hora de crear algo nuevo Hyper Shadic Pro: No lo creo he conocido heroes como Kirby o Bomberman, que defienden las galaxias hasta me mostraron su poder MetagrossYT: No creo que sean tan fuertes porque no muestras tu verdadero poder? Hyper Shadic Pro: Porque no lo haces tu? MetagrossYT: Bien empezare con dos dimensiones y si fallan te uniras a mi ok? Hyper Shadic Pro: Ok, vere con mi vision que haces MetagrossYT crea un portal y va a la dimension de Mario -En la dimension de Mario- Mario: He vuelto a salvar a Peach y derrotar al malvado Bowser Lugi: Mario espera que me he cansado al derrotar a Bowser Mario: Luigi vamos al castillo que tenemos que celebrar nuestro uff cuanto sera desde mi primer triunfo MetagrossYT(sombra): Creare un clon malvado y si lo derrotan intervinire yo Dark Mario: Lord mio voy a destruir a Mario y a la raza humana! MetagrossYT: Hazlo con tal de ver completo mi plan -En el castillo- Peach: En celebracion de nuestro nuevo triunfo celebraremos a lo grande Mario: It's a me Mario Luigi: Let's go! Dark Mario(escondido): Hey Bowser Bowser: Quien dijo eso? Dark Mario: Yo... Bowser: Mario!? Dark Mario: Shh, yo no soy el estupido fontanero ni su hermano soy Dark Mario Bowser: Dark Mario? eso quiere decir que eres uno de los malos Dark Mario: Piensalo Bowser uniremos fuerzas y juntos conquistaremos el reino champiñon Bowser: Me parece buena idea, voy a llamar a mis soldados Mario: Muchas gracias por esta celebracion no se que haria sin us- Bowser: Mario! Mario: Bowser?! otra vez tu? Bowser: Y no he venido solo Dark Mario: It's a me Dark Mario Bowsy: Por fin conquistaremos este reino Mario salta y se hace gigante y aplasta todas las naves Mario: En serio? Bowser: Dark Mario has algo! Dark Mario golpea a Mario y este pierde su poder Mario: Como es posible? Dark Mario(a punto de golpear): Despidete de tu vida Mario -En el mundo de Sonic- Sonic: Después de ese Super Smash Bros me siento relajado Shadow Sonic: Hola Sonic Sonic: Pero quien diablos eres tu? Shadow Sonic(golpeando a Sonic): Despidete de tu vida de heroe -En la Distorsionada Dimension- Mario: Quien esta ahi? Sonic: Mario? Mario: Sonic!? como llegaste aqui? Sonic: Lo mismo que a ti Mario Mario: Me golpeo un clon malvado a ti igual? Sonic: Sip Peach y Luigi: Mario!? Shadow: Al parecer todos estamos encerrados en estas dimensiones me pregunto si podran ayudarnos los que esten libres -En la dimension de Bomberman- Hyper Shadic Pro: Bomberman, Mario y Sonic necesitan tu ayuda MetagrossYT ha decidio exterminar a vosotros y por eso deben salvar al mundo de un terrible destino White: Ahi vamos Shadic Black: Espera al lentejo de Red Red: Sin mi no son nada -En la dimension de Kirby- Kirby: Necesitan nuestra ayuda chicos Meta Knight: Vayamos en el fucking Hal Abarda Rey Dedede: Otra vez a la aventura del trio loser -En la dimension distorsionada- Mario: Ya comprendo porque no te gusta esperar Sonic Sonic(loco): Sino salgo de aqui juro que me volvere .exe! Mario: Ha! en serio te volveras sangriento? Kirby: Ya llegamos chicos White: A vuelto el puto amo Mario: Puto amo? Kirby y Bomberman liberan a Mario, Sonic y a los demás y juntos derrotan a Shadow Sonic y Kirby Sonic: Ahora donde esta MetagrossYT -En la dimension normal- Hyper Shadic Pro: Yo soy Shadic el dios erizo con mis creaciones hago arte y con mis poderes te hare bajar de puesto! MetagrossYT: Yo soy MetagrossYT con mi furia destruyo cualquier creacion no importa que sea Shrek destruye todo Sonic: Aqui estoy devuelta :P Peach: Practican Rap? MetagrossYT: Muy bien me encargare de ustedes Sonic se transforma en super y mario en gold y pelean contra metagross, pateandose,golpeandose y arrojandose distintos ataques -5 horas después- Hyper Sonic traspasa a MetagrossYT con su spindash Peach y Amy: Lo lograron Aparece una enorme luz destellante Hyper Shadic Pro(furioso): ... Hyper Shadic Pro crea una enorme bola de energia y desintegra a Mario y Sonic Sonic y Mario: Nooo Peach: Pero.... Kirby: Shadic como les pudiste hacer eso!? Hyper Shadic Pro: Mataron a mi amigo y ahora pagaran las consecuencias Hyper Shadic Pro revive a Mario y a Sonic Hyper Shadic Pro: Mejor no peleo sino destruyo muajaja Hyper Shadic Pro va al espacio y mueve un dedo Un asteroide gigante se aproxima a la tierra Mario: Mama Mia! Sonic: Oh shit! Meta Knight: Como vamos a detener es- El hal abarda va hacia el asteroide Mario: Estas loco es muy grande El asteroide cruza la atmosfera Sonic: Dioosss! El hal abarda destruye el asteroide y explota Sonic,Mario,Kirby y Bomberman caen Kirby: Quien podra salvarnos? Sonic: Moriremos! Mario: Y las esmeraldas? Sonic: No tengo anillos :V Una sombra pasa rapido y los telenstranporta a la tierra Sonic: Que fue eso? Mario: Nose Kirby golpea a Mario y a Sonic Peach: Kirb-Kirby!? Kirby: Lord Shadic quiere que destruyamos la tierra y asi va a hacer Kirby prende fuego al castillo y vuelve a la normalidad Kirby: D-donde estoy? Mario: Le prendiste fuego al lugar donde todos estamos imbecil! Sonic: Mario el fue poseido Kirby: Solo recuerdo que todo era oscuro y habian unas manos con eso que usan las marionetas Mario: Sip fue poseido Kirby: Shadic.... Monster MetagrossYT: It's not over yet! Mario: Corran Todos corren mientras Monster MetagrossYT los persigue con llamas y paredes derrumbandose y logran escapar Monster MetagrossYT: Muero... Sale un espejo dorado y todos entran Amy: Donde estamos? Kirby: El mundo de los espejos? Prototipo: Ustedes heroés no se saldran con la suya los consumire uno a uno y sere más fuerte que todos Los 4 pelean contra el prototipo pero este tenia muchas ventajas, pero al final lograron derrotarlo Prototipo: ... Dark Super Spiderlucas: Es hora de encargarme de ustedes pateticos personajes Dark Super Spiderlucas hace salir garras del suelo en un intento de matar a mario,kirby,sonic y bomberman Sonic: Este tipo esta loco Mario: De donde habra salido? -Horas Antes- Dark Shadic(drogandose): Jojoder esto esta de la puta mare Dark Spiderlucas(drogandose): Si xdxdxd -Ahora- Todos pelean contra Dark Spiderlucas y logran ganarle pero son debilitados facilmente Chaos aparece y destruye todo a su paso Todos corren al espejo pero kirby se resbala y chaos llega hacia el Kirby: No me puedo rendir!, le he ganado a Zero,Nightmare y a estos dioses Kirby invoca las esmeraldas del caos y se transforma en Super Sale un aura cegante Super Kirby: .... Chaos(Sorprendio): Qu-Quien Eres? Super Kirby: Soy Super Kirby Chaos(enojado): Rrrr Super Kirby golpea a Chaos y lo choca contra una pared Chaos y Super Kirby pelean en una batalla cruel aerea Chaos patea a Super Kirby pero este viene a toda velocidad y le da un golpe critico que lo manda lejos Chaos vuelve y golpea varias veces a Super Kirby y logra quitarle mucha vida Super Kirby esquiva sus tentaculos y le tira una espada de energia Chaos es atravesado y atrapa a Super Kirby con sus tentaculos Chaos: Bueno no pensaba que podias hacer eso, lograste transformarte en algo fuera de lo normal y eso es impresionante Super Kirby: Jeje Chaos: Pero dime, has visto el espejo mientras peleabamos? Super Kirby(shock): Eh! Chaos: Supongo que no podras escapar de aqui nunca lo que significa que moriras junto a esta dimension Chaos empieza a absorber los poderes de la dimension y Super Kirby lo empuja a el espejo y ambos salen de esa dimension Mario: Woah Sonic: Sigue aqui!? Super Kirby: Rapido no hay tie- Chaos fusiona los poderes de la dimension con la tierra y crea una masiva fuente de energia que empieza a crecer descomunalmente Todos(excepto Chaos): Ahhh! Sonic y Mario se transforman y ayudan a Kirby Mario Tannoki Dorado: Sonic fusionate con Shadow para mayor ventaja! Sonic y Shadow se fusionan y ayudan a Kirby Super Shadic, Mario Tannoki Dorado y Super Kirby juntan sus fuerzas para crear una fuente de energia Chaos y Los tres heroés chocan sus poderes pero White lo distrae y termina siendo desintegrado Super Shadic: ... Super Kirby: Lo logramos! Se abre un agujero negro que empieza a absorber energia Los 4 heroes van al agujero negro Monster MetagrossYT: Es hora de acabarl- White se transforma en Golden White, y los demás se transforman en Hyper y Diamond Mario Los 4 fusionan sus fuerzas y crean una masiva Monster MetagrossYT: No pueden hacerme esto! La fuerza masiva desintegra a Monster MetagrossYT y la dimension explota Hyper Shadic Pro aparece aplaudiendo Mario(destransformandose): No nos vas a matar?! Hyper Shadic Pro: Después de esa hazaña no pienso hacerlo Sonic: Pero que!? Kirby: Y entonces que pasara? White: Obtuve una transformacion nueva :P Hyper Shadic Pro: Declaro oficial su ascenso a semi-dioses por haber derrotado al dios MetagrossYT aunque no esta muerto realmente MetagrossYT(regenerandose): Tenia razon Shadic ustedes tienen una fuerza impresionante Mario(presumido): Pero uno de los cuatro es el mejor diganos dioses quien es el más fuerte? Sonic: No presumas Mario que sino hubieses sido polvo sin nosotros Kirby: Es mejor no presumir White: No se si acordar con Mario o Sonic y Kirby Hyper Shadic Pro: En mi opinion todos ustedes pelearon bien MetagrossYT: Estoy de acuerdo con Shadic Peach: Y si hacemos una fiesta? Luigi: Una fiesta!? Amy: Hey no es una mala idea Shadow y Silver: Entonces ya sabemos que hacer en una fiesta Blaze: Estos dos Meta Knight(riendose): Blaze me recuerdas a Susie Rey Dedede: Meta Knight ellos no son de nuestra dimension Blaze: Si, Quien es Susie? Meta Knight: Diablos -3 horas después- Sonic: Era cierto que es mejor festejar con otros Kirby: Y eso que aun faltan todos mis amigos, espero que conoscas mi dimension o planeta Mario: En tu caso planeta kirby y en el mio tambien Kirby: Cierto se llama Pop Star jeje White: El mio tambien es planeta porque se llama Bomber Planet Golden Freddy: Quien quiere un refresco? Mario: Tu no eres el de Fnaf? Kirby: El es R.O.B Golden Freddy: Fijense adentro :V -En el espacio- Red: La oscuridad que he absorbido me ha vuelto mucho más fuerte solo faltan unas pocas dimensiones y podre destruir a Kirby y sus amigos muajaja Dark Zero: No te olvides que yo tambien voy a volver Red: Callate ???: Ellos podran aventurarse pero hay algunas aventuras que podrian ser su fin como esta.... Categoría:Historias